<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[8]前途 by AirportDaphnis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427757">[8]前途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis'>AirportDaphnis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[凡槌]十四行诗 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>面对高中择校，小槌和小凡会怎么选择？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[凡槌]十四行诗 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[8]前途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>槌家<br/>
周末的一个早晨，槌哥吃完早餐，尚无任何计划的他，准备到小凡家去玩。他父亲叫住了他。<br/>
“小槌，过来，先坐下，我和妈妈有事要和你商量。”<br/>
“什么事？”槌哥坐回到饭桌前。<br/>
“是这样的，我和爸爸在你高中择校的这个问题上商量了好几天，然后，我们一致认为，如果你八年级的成绩能比现在更好的话，到科罗拉多泉的私校应该会很好。”槌妈说。<br/>
“是啊，儿子，我们已经在物色学校了，科泉市集中着全科州最好的私校，到时候我们会让你做选择的，绝对不会像以前那样指定的。我们保证。”槌爹说。<br/>
“啊……”槌哥心想，这一天终于来了，他本预计这件事会在放寒假的时候被提起的，最晚也不过八年级开学，没想到这就被提出了。<br/>
“好的，那你们总结好了跟我介绍介绍吧，我先走了。”槌哥从椅子上站起来，说。<br/>
“小槌……”槌爹说，“这件事你可以现在就跟小凡说的，说不定他也可以去呢？”<br/>
槌哥看父亲似乎话里有话，但又希望父母在这方面真诚一点，这样他对小凡就不会有太大的压力了。<br/>
他背起包离开了家。</p><p>小凡家<br/>
槌哥和小凡的爸妈打过招呼后，把单车停在小凡家的后院，然后把鞋袜脱掉，径直上了楼。每周的这个时候，翠霞都不在家。<br/>
槌哥推开小凡的房门，他看到小凡穿着短袖衣和短裤，正趴在床上玩游戏。他把门关上，将包放在书桌上，然后——<br/>
“小——凡——”他向小凡飞扑过去，整个人压到了他背上。<br/>
“呜哇，哈哈，压死我了。快起来吧小滚滚。”小凡一边说一边把手机扔到了一边。槌哥从他身上爬了起来<br/>
“宝贝，你今天好像晚到了一点点。”<br/>
槌哥从裤兜里掏出手机一看，说：“没有吧，平时也是这个钟数。”<br/>
小凡侧着身子，托着头看着槌哥，说：“没有吧，好像是要晚个5分钟左右。”小凡换了个姿势，双臂环抱住了槌哥：“是不是你爸妈又留你做家务了？”<br/>
槌哥觉得这是个主动坦白的机会，于是，他便将早上和父母谈话的内容一五一十地和小凡说了。<br/>
“高中啊……我家长还没跟我说过这些。”小凡低着头，若有所思。“你爸妈有没有说会送你去哪里读书？”<br/>
“他们说正在考虑送我去读科泉市的私立高中。”<br/>
“也对。毕竟我们这里八年级的毕业生不是到丹佛就是到科泉继续唸高中。”小凡说，“宝贝，那我也去科泉，就这样决定了，而且和你去同一家高中。”<br/>
“小凡，你还是跟你爸妈商量一下要好。”<br/>
“他们会听我的。”<br/>
说罢，小凡往槌哥的额头上亲了一口，然后，他们便开始玩游戏。中午时分，槌哥像往常一样在小凡家吃饭，小凡的爸妈也像往常一样准备在吃完饭后到超市进行一周的扫货。有时小凡，翠霞和槌哥也会跟着一起去。但是今天不一样。<br/>
小凡对槌哥耳语了几句，槌哥便先上楼去了。在看着槌哥上楼并听见一声关门声后，小凡也表示今天不和父母去采购，并且他想耽误他们一点时间，来讨论一些问题。<br/>
“高中？”凡爸说，“听老师的建议就好了，去丹佛和科泉都无所谓，只要我们能负担得起就行。”<br/>
“如果我想上私校呢？”<br/>
“小凡，私校这方面可能不太行，不过你要是考试考得好，去科泉最好的公立高中还是没问题的。”凡妈说。<br/>
“可是翠霞生日的时候你们还给她买了最新的iPhone和苹果VR设备。”<br/>
“这并不能说明我们能负担得起私校，小凡。而且VR设备你也有一套不是吗。”<br/>
“不过，我听说，如果你成绩非常非常好，好到像全校前几名的那种，去申请私校的话可能会有奖学金。”凡妈说。<br/>
“好的，我知道了妈，我先上去了。”小凡离开饭桌往房间走去。<br/>
小凡感觉到很无奈，因为和爸妈谈话很少有建设性的成果。虽然妈妈向他提供了一丝的希望，但他自己也清楚自己的学习实力。<br/>
小凡打开房门，想要和槌哥汇报刚才的谈话成果，但是槌哥已经盖着被子睡着了。<br/>
也好，现在脑子里乱糟糟的，先睡一觉再说。小凡心想。<br/>
他掀起被子的一边，钻进了被窝，在闭上眼睛之前，他还给老凡帮以及其他一些人发了消息。<br/>
槌哥被一阵手机的震动所唤醒。<br/>
他伸手去拿枕头下自己的手机，发现并没有联网，看了看时间，才知道自己睡了两个多小时，现在的时间接近于下午3点。他望向小凡那边，黑发少年睡得正酣，但他的手机却在震个不停。槌哥把小凡的手机拿起来，解锁之后，他发现，如轰炸一般的消息都是来自“老凡帮”的群组的，槌哥大致看了看，大家都是在讨论高中升学的事情。<br/>
克莱：我老爸也和我说了这事，但我觉得应该和大家当面说要好。<br/>
吉米：为什么？<br/>
克莱：因为这是个比较重要的事情，我没办法在这里轻描淡写地写几个字就算了。<br/>
陶侃：明白了，兄弟。<br/>
（克莱和陶侃打赌小凡和槌哥今天会不会来踢球）<br/>
吉米：那陶侃你爸妈和你说了吗？高中的事。<br/>
陶侃：可能上周就有提到了吧，当时我父亲好像跟槌哥的爸妈在联络，就是在问学校的事情。不过这些我爸应该会帮我安排好的了。<br/>
“宝贝，你要拿我的手机使什么坏啊？”小凡一把抓过手机。<br/>
“啊，是我吵醒了你吗？”<br/>
“没有，是手机一直在震……我看看——噢，是升学的事情嘛，看来我们几个就我是知道得最少的了。”<br/>
“其实大家也是这两天才知道的。”<br/>
“但克莱好像一早就知道了，而且还没和我们说。”小凡淡淡地说。<br/>
“他现在不是准备要告诉我们了嘛，你看——”槌哥指着克莱的对话云说。<br/>
“哈哈，别急，我也没有怪他的意思。”<br/>
小凡把手机扔到一边，趴在了枕头上，装作再睡着的样子。槌哥见到他这个样子，心头一颤，身体不由自主地搂了上去。<br/>
“宝贝，你的身体真的好暖，真不愧是个小火炉。”小凡说。<br/>
“凡哥……”槌哥不小心碰到了小凡的的下体。<br/>
小凡被突如其来的触觉吓到了。刚睡醒的他下体正硬着。他睁开双眼看着槌哥。<br/>
“小凡，好硬啊。”<br/>
槌哥轻轻地说出这句话，双颊已经变得粉红了起来，在这种情况下，在他白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。小凡心心念念的这天终于来到了，他朝向槌哥，脱掉了裤子，露出了那话儿。<br/>
“要量一下嘛？”小凡笑了笑说。<br/>
“要！”槌哥兴奋地说。<br/>
槌哥屁颠屁颠儿地去拿了把尺子，小凡接过尺子，尽力地抵在了根部，再看看刻度，嗬，有13厘米。<br/>
“有长长嘛？”槌哥说。<br/>
“好像长了一点。”小凡说，“槌哥，让我量一量你的。”<br/>
“欸？我吗？”<br/>
“放心，我肯定量得比卡胖他们量的长。”<br/>
小凡抚摸着槌哥的香肠，香肠很快就熟了，还很硬。小凡让槌哥同样地把尺子头抵在棒子的根部，然后读出了上端的刻度：12厘米。<br/>
“瞧，槌哥就是比那群傻子牛逼。”<br/>
“嘿，脏话。”<br/>
“是，是。”<br/>
两人笑了笑，气氛随即尴尬了起来。<br/>
小凡的心怦怦跳，话到了嗓子眼就是出不来。最后还是槌哥先打破了沉寂：“小凡，你晚上睡觉有遗精了嘛？”<br/>
“啊，有啊。”小凡立刻回答了。<br/>
“那......我们在一起这么久了，要不要......”<br/>
不等小凡回应，槌哥的手已经抓住了小凡的鸡儿。<br/>
“哈......宝贝，你让我怎么拒绝你。”<br/>
小凡贴近了槌哥，用左手抓住了槌哥的包茎，然后开始撸动起来。槌哥也跟着撸起了小凡的鸡八。两根包茎在各自的撸动下，渐渐地露出了粉色的龟头。<br/>
俩人的心跳极快，呼吸逐渐加剧。小凡看着槌哥喘气的模样，不由得吻了上去。这是他梦寐以求的时刻，春梦做得再真实，也没有这触感和浓稠的激素令人性奋。小凡用身体压了上去，他挤开槌哥的手，用自己一只手抓住了俩人的肉棒，肉棒紧贴在一块，四处摩擦感不断；槌哥的手无处安放，转而去抚慰小凡的后背。槌哥享受着各处的触感，身体敏感的他，在呜咽声中射了出来；小凡见状，加快了手上的动作，他紧跟在槌哥后边，乳白色的精液喷涌而出，冲到了槌哥的肚皮上。槌哥躺在了床上，尽量不让液体流下，小凡赶紧拿纸巾把他们擦干净。<br/>
处理完之后，俩人穿着内裤躺在床上。看着星空般的天花板，槌哥说：“小凡，你好厉害哦，比我会撸。”<br/>
“那就是说，宝贝，你自己平时有撸了？”<br/>
“啊？嗯，嗯......”<br/>
“什么时候开始的啊？”小凡撑着头对槌哥说。<br/>
“啊......几周前，当我开始频繁梦见你的时候......”<br/>
小凡打断了槌哥，他轻轻地亲了槌哥一下，说：“我爱你，宝贝。”<br/>
“我也爱你。”槌哥裹紧了小凡。<br/>
“小凡，要叫克莱它们来开会吗？”<br/>
“不了，我想再和宝贝睡一会儿。”<br/>
“好吧，那就明天吧。”槌哥把小凡裹得更紧了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>